


Покажи

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ключ «пирсинг» + <a href="http://i.imgur.com/b4qGmNB.png">арт</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день Бокуро (1/4).

Бокуто не сразу понимает, в чём подвох. На первый взгляд всё идёт, как обычно: команды обмениваются приветствиями, составляют расписание тренировок, большой зал постепенно заполняется ровным гулом. И Куроо – обычный. Рукопожатие крепкое, улыбки на месте, дежурные жалобы и хвастовство тоже. А взгляд – хитрющий.

– Уооо, ну-ка давай, выкладывай! – Бокуто закидывает руку ему на плечо и притягивает к себе, понижает голос: – У тебя на лице всё написано, ты что-то задумал.

Куроо отпихивает его, чувствительно ударяя ладонью меж рёбрами, ухмыляется.

– Не сейчас.

Звучит как обещание, и Бокуто чувствует, как закипает от нетерпения. А когда? Скоро? Что на этот раз?

– Не хочешь размяться? У меня после дороги всё затекло, да и за нашими нужно присмотреть.

Иногда Бокуто кажется, что Куроо умеет читать мысли или просто слишком хорошо его знает – это не страшно, напротив: здорово и даже приятно.

Большую часть дня команды чередуют тренировки на улице и отработку приёмов в спортзале. К вечеру Бокуто может думать только о сетке, мячах и подачах, и почти забывает об обещании. Мысль о нём отлёживается на краю сознания, пока Куроо не оказывается перед ним – очень близко! – будто появившись прямо из-под земли. Тогда Бокуто накрывает почти мгновенно.

Куроо прикладывает палец к губам раньше, чем Бокуто успевает наброситься на него с вопросами и руками, и... вдруг показывает язык. Всего на пару мгновений, но у Бокуто дыхание застревает в горле. Он что... ему же не показалось? Недоверие перемешивается с острой волной возбуждения и любопытства, даже сложно понять, чего больше.

Улыбка Куроо из нахальной становится чуть смущённой.

– Не здесь. Пошли...

Он жестом велит следовать за собой и избегает прикосновений. Наверное, это к лучшему, нет, наверняка к лучшему – он же умный, понимает, что иначе могут и не дойти... куда там Куроо его ведёт?

Бокуто не выдерживает, стоит им завернуть за отдельно стоящее складское здание. Наваливается со спины, запускает руки под футболку, трогает крепкий горячий живот.

– Покажи.

Куроо не отвечает; разворачивается и притягивает к себе, целует – сразу глубоко и с языком. И о зубы Бокуто стукается маленький металлический шарик.

Звук странный, и ощущение странное, и вкус, и Бокуто обнимает крепче, старается потрогать в ответ языком, ощупать. Он отстраняется, чувствуя, как от восторга горит лицо. И Куроо смотрит так, что приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не поцеловать его снова.

– Чёрт, не думал, что оно так...

– Покажи, – звучит слишком резко, но на просьбы терпения уже не хватает.

Куроо щурится, улыбка снова наглая и провоцирующая. Он показывает язык – на сей раз полностью, держит рот приоткрытым, и взгляд Бокуто намертво прикипает к маленькому блестящему шарику. Бокуто тянется к нему рукой, не отдавая себе отчёта, следуя одним инстинктам.

Гладко. Гладко и скользко, и влажно; слюна и перекатывающийся шарик. Бокуто никак не может перестать трогать его, язык под пальцами дрожит и извивается, ни на секунду не остаётся в покое. Раньше Бокуто было страшно интересно, не шершавый ли он, как у кошек. Куроо тогда долго хохотал, как ненормальный, и всё повторял, что только Бокуто мог полезть целоваться, чтобы проверить.

А сейчас Куроо молчит, дыхание у него частое и горячее, а глаза совсем тёмные. Бокуто что-то говорит сам, а потом они снова целуются – много и классно, а ещё позже Куроо задирает ему футболку до подбородка и прижимается языком к соску. Вообще-то они у Бокуто не особо чувствительные – не как у Куроо, – но в этот момент он готов поклясться, что тряхнуло его неслабо. Сосками дело не ограничивается: Куроо спускается ниже, от прикосновения к рёбрам почти щекотно, от прикосновения к пупку – жарко. Куроо долго водит языком над резинкой шорт, мягко поглаживает кончиками пальцев, пока кожа не становится нереально чувствительной. Шарик пирсинга уже не холодный, согрелся от дыхания и прикосновений. Бокуто кажется, что если так продолжится, он спустит без единого прикосновения.

– Знаешь, я...

Куроо его будто не слышит, прихватывает зубами тонкую кожу, а следом зализывает – мокро и сладко.

«Тецу-пожалуйста-я-сейчас» ровно как и «чтоб-тебя-будь-человеком» кажутся слишком длинными и неуклюжими, на выдохе остаётся только:

– Тецу...

Они ещё не пробовали в рот, но Бокуто и не нужно, хотя хочется. Он вообще может сам, руки у него будут свободны, если он перестанет перебирать волосы на затылке Куроо. Так что Бокуто уже тянется к шортам, когда Куроо перехватывает его ладонь и неожиданно подносит к лицу, снова обхватывает губами. Щёки у него совсем пунцовые, Бокуто решает, что это всё из-за света.

Когда он отстраняется, слюна вязнет на пальцах; тонкая ниточка тянется к подбородку Куроо, пока тот не облизывается. О дальнейшем Бокуто уже не думает – дрочит быстро и остервенело, и старается не смотреть на Куроо, который остаётся на коленях, но ничего не предпринимает, то ли зависший, как сам Бокуто пару минут назад, то ли не решающийся.

– Погоди... подожди, дай я.

Бокуто не сопротивляется, когда его руку отпихивают, потому что какое тут, блин, сопротивление? Рот у Куроо совершенно офигенный, а этот чёртов пирсинг – последняя капля. Он стискивает чужое плечо и ещё долго вздрагивает, пока Куроо не наваливается на него, прижимая к шершавой стене.

– Блииин, если бы я раньше знал, что будет так круто! Как ты вообще решился?

– Всё-то тебе расскажи, – хмыкает Куроо, и Бокуто улыбается в ответ, прижимаясь носом к основанию шеи, вдыхая смесь запахов пыли и пота.

А руку кладёт на твёрдый, натянувший шорты член, и теперь вздрагивает уже Куроо.

– Ладно... но я всё равно узнаю.

 

_01/04/15_


End file.
